


New Creator

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Years Later, Bendy is quiet, Colors, Cuphead comes later, Cuphead was a pet project of theirs, Flip off Sammy, Henry makes an appearence, History Lessons, King Dice is a bitch to everyone but the boys and the reader, Mentions of Death, Mentions of souls and dark magic, NOT an x reader - Freeform, Reader also makes Cuphead, Reader goes by she/her and they/them, Reader is not related to Henry, Story with characters, The gang are sweethearts, They just happen to have the same last name, but mostly they/them, cartoon logic, joey did cheat death... for a while, reader is an animator, reader is related to Joey Drew, way later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: An updated rewrite of a story of mine over on Wattpad of the same name. I talked about rewriting it. Updates will be out when i can get them out.
Relationships: Bendy & Henry Stein, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	New Creator

You never were a believer that things came true from dreaming. You believed in hard work and a positive attitude towards any situation. That's how you had gotten through most of your life.

Hearing your late great Uncle's death hadn't came to a big deal or shock to you. It wasn't like you were close to you since you had only met him twice. He wasn't that amazing gruncle that knew how to fight or had really cool secrets from his family that would destroy the world.

Your name was (Y/N) Stein. You're late father's last name was Stein and you had always loved it growing up with it. You had just graduated college with a bachelor's degree in animation and computer graphics. You had recently received a letter from your mother, Talking about your Great Uncle's death and his will. Since you couldn't make it she had also sent you a package (apparently whatever he had left you in his will was in that package).

You muttered under your breath, something about how it was like a cliche Fanfiction of some sort. You rubbed your face, running your fingers through your hair then looked to the window, seeing dusk quickly approaching. You looked to the package on the kitchen table, the tv playing in the background of the quiet apartment.

You picked it up, not expecting the weight of the package it dropped again. It crashed shook the small dining table slightly. You picked it up again and torn the brown shipping paper off, seeing a black hard-back book. You flipped the book over seeing the title was "The illusion of Living". You opened the front cover, coughing slightly at the dust from the pages. You looked to the front cover seeing an address. You had seen the address before.

It was the address to Joey Drew Studios the animation studio that your great uncle ran for a while until they ran out of funds. During your time doing an internship at Disney studios you had talked to some of the older animators and the legend of that studio. Apparently there was a rumor going around that Mr. Drew himself had created his cartoon, Benjamin Demon (better known as Bendy from the studio's cartoons) to life. They had laughed it off, saying it was a story to scare teenagers and nosy adults away from snooping around the studio.

You had laughed with them, saying it was all in good fun. You chuckled a bit to yourself and read more seeing a note written in your great Uncle's handwriting. He had left the studio to (Y/N) Stein, you.

Maybe things weren't always so bad. You looked to the window again Seeing the sky was dark and the city lights were on. You sighed and looked to the book again, seeing as the studio was a bit away from the big city. You sighed and stretched your arms over your head and behind you.

It seemed it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a few days off to go explore the studio you had inherited.

Maybe tomorrow.


End file.
